


What Happened To Us?

by SarkOfEldom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkOfEldom/pseuds/SarkOfEldom
Summary: Kara comes face to face with an angry and hurt Luthor. She’s done some bad things. What happened between them? Can Lena forgive Kara?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	What Happened To Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Sad and Angsty fight between Kara and Lena. I just love the big arguments on tv between relationships where they're yelling at each other and all of a sudden the music stops and there's just dead silence between their words. The ones that make you hold your breath while you watch and when it's over it feels like a slap in the face. I love those powerful emotional scenes so I thought - hey, why not do it to SuperCorp?

Kara fumbled with her keys before promptly shoving them into the lock and opening the door to her apartment. Inside awaited a familiar looking CEO, her arms crossed against her chest and an eyebrow raised.

"Lena! What are you doing here?" Although surprised, she kept a smile on her face and let out a soft chuckle for a warm welcoming. One which didn't take too well to the woman standing in front of her with a rather hostile gaze. 

"I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything okay?" Kara worried.

"We need to talk about things." Lena was blunt. 

"Okay. Ok yeah sure." Kara took her purse and set it onto the island in the kitchen, taking off her jacket and setting it across the back of the couch as the two moved towards the living room.

"What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena started to sound angry. It confused Kara, she didn't know what she had done wrong to provoke her. It certainly wasn't her intention. "Tell you what?"

Lena chuckled. "Oh please. Save the innocent act, Kara."

She shook her head, "I don't-"

"You seriously thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out what?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "The least you could do is own up to what you did."

"What? What did I do?" Her voice was raising. 

"You kissed her - Kara!" At this point she was beginning to yell and her arms unfolded to emphasize her fury.

Kara's brows were furrowed together, as if she didn't understand the truth. Her lips parted as her eyes started to grow a little wider with realization. She had forgotten all about that. She never imagined Lena would ever find out. To be fair she was quite drunk when it happened, the memory itself started to slip away even now. She didn't even know the woman, it just happened to be an alien in the right place at the right time. Which was the bar that Kara never visited often, and only ever got drunk there once. Part of her had started to believe she dreamt the whole thing. It sure made it a lot easier to deal with, and now she really wished she would've dreamt it all so this wouldn't be happening.

"Lena-"

"And to think -" Lena cut her off. "I didn't even find out from you! I had to hear it from Jess!"  
Kara never knew that Jess had for some unknown reason been in the alien bar that night.

"Lena, listen-"

She chuckled once again as she gazed out the window, more at herself than anyone for being so naive. "I should've known." Her eyes looked down to her arms, which had crossed back over her chest. She started to play with a piece of lint that had landed on her jacket. "I thought you were so good. I made you out to be this...hero. Obviously I was wrong."

"Lena." Kara's voice was stern. Her penetrating look somehow made the raven-haired girl's head perk up and meet her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I was drunk and stupid and make a bad decision. I was hurt after leaving you because of some stupid disagreement but I sure as hell never meant to hurt you."

"Oh really? If you were so sure you never would've done it in the first place."

Kara began slowly walking around the coffee table towards her girlfriend, who was on the other side of the couch. 

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I truly am. But I wouldn't have gotten drunk if you had just listened to me before-"

"Oh so now you're turning this on me?" Her voice began to rise again. "Don't forget you were the one that lied to me about who you really were."

"No, no I'm not trying to pin this on you. I realize my mistakes, Lena, and I'm trying to apologize-" Kara had crossed the back of the couch, her arms reaching out towards the upset woman. "What I did was wrong, I know that. I'm sorry - for everything." She had tried to put her hands on Lena's, but she flinched at the movement and put her arm out to stop her.

"No. No you do not get to do that." Lena was pointing a finger at the kryptonian, her lips were downturned in an upset rage. "You don't get to apologize and pretend everything's okay."  
Kara backed off, her arms falling helplessly at her sides.

"I don't know what you want me to do." She pleaded. "Tell me what I can do to fix this."

"You can't! Kara-" Her voice was still loud and seemed to echo within the silence of the room. "You can't fix this!"

The young blonde couldn't help the tears beginning to build in her eyes, a small sniffle to hold back the sounds that tried to escape her.

"Just tell me why. Why did you do it?"

"I- I thought-" Kara began, taking a deep breath. "You were so mad at me for not telling you I was Supergirl. I thought you'd never forgive me. I thought we were over!" Now Lena joined her weeping.

"I was hurt, and upset. I needed something - someone - to distract me." She could see that Lena was obviously hurt, it was hard for her to listen to this. "I didn't even know the alien, it meant nothing I promise."

"Did I mean nothing?" Her softly spoken words almost didn't register.

"No. No Lena you are everything to me. What we had was - is - real and... and exciting and passionate. I wouldn't trade that for the world. If I could go back and fight to stay that night instead of running I would."

Her hands had grasped for Lena's, rubbing down her arms until their fingers met and intertwined. Lena let her linger for a moment before shaking her head and pushing her away. She wanted her more than anything, Lena was desperate for her touch but she knew it wasn't right.

"I still don't get it, Kara. How could you be so reckless?" So selfish, is what she wanted to say.

"I-I..." She couldn't think of anything to say. There was no excuse for what she had done.

"Right." Lena scoffed. "Do you know what I was doing right after you left my apartment? I was thinking about how maybe I was wrong. Maybe I made a mistake by letting you go, by not listening to you."

Kara cast her eyes down to the floor in shame.

"But if I had known what you were doing I wouldn't have felt sorry for myself."

Kara could feel herself break at those words. Lena's voice was bold and strong, but inside she felt like she was tearing herself apart for yelling at the woman she loves. 

"After you flew out of my place I was so worried that loosing you would be the worst thing to ever happen to me. But this-" She had to swallow back the tears that threatened to come to the surface. "This is so much worse."

"I never meant to hurt you, Lena. I thought I lost you, and it devastated me. You were so mad and upset with me I thought you'd never take me back."

"And that makes it okay?"

Kara shook her head. She was completely helpless, no matter what she said she couldn't get through to her girlfriend. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say.

"Look, I kissed a girl that wasn't you. I get it, Lena." Kara was angry now, upset that she couldn't get the woman to see her side of the story. "But it was a just a kiss. We can get over this, it was a small stupid mistake. Why can't you see past that?"

"Because I trusted you, Kara!" Lena screamed at her in rage. "This isn't just about a kiss! You've lied to me, gone behind my back and cheated. You didn't tell me about Supergirl. And when I told you not to go out after Edge when he attacked me, you went behind my back and nearly killed him! I'm fed up with your behavior. I've tried so hard to forgive you for what you've done, but you just. Keep. doing it. I can't forgive you if I can't trust you."

"Listen. I went after Edge because he almost shot you! How could I let him get away with hurting you?" Kara was yelling now too, her eyes were red with tears and her throat was burning with sadness. "I never told you I was Supergirl because I was scared! I was so scared that if I told you I'd lose you, and I almost did. I lost everyone in my life, Lena. It's hard for me to trust anyone when everyone I've ever loved or trusted has died or betrayed me."

"You don't think it's hard for me too, Kara!? You don't think I spend every minute of every day wondering if the people I care about actually care about me too? If they trust me?" Lena had walked towards Kara, a look on her face as if she was about to push her to the floor and start kicking her. It was a look Kara had never seen before, and it was frightening. "I thought you were the one. I thought you were my friend!" She would say girlfriend, but in this moment she wasn't so sure. "I could put my life in your hands and I knew that I'd be safe." There was a pause while she regained her strength and took a breath. "I just don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Lena, please. If we just talk to each other and listen..."

"I've tried, Kara. I've tried and you just keep walking away."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I've got a whole city on my shoulders to worry about." She spat out. "I'm sorry I can't be there all the time."

"Then how can we be together if we can't communicate!?" Lena shouted.

There was a silence between them. An unspoken truth lied between their eyes that couldn't meet. They both knew what was coming.

"Maybe we shouldn't." 

It was Kara who spoke, in a broken whisper. Her eyes were red with wet tears, her throat hurt from screaming and at this moment she really didn't see any point in trying anymore. She was broken.

"Ok." Lena's heart ached from the harsh truth but she knew there wasn't anything either of them could do to fix this.

"I think you should go." Kara tried to speak without her voice faltering.

"Ok." Lena's voice was now too soft and damaged. She couldn't take this anymore. She didn't have the strength to keep fighting. She didn't want to do this, she just felt hopeless.

"You want me to leave?" She began to gather her purse and jacket. "I'll leave." She whipped around and headed out the door. 

Kara followed her with a speedy walk, watching as she turned out the doorway and the blonde slammed the door after she left the room. 

On the other side, Lena had stopped in her tracks just a couple of feet away from the closed door. Her back was turned to it, her eyes closed as a heavy sigh left her lips, the silent sound of sorrow begging to leave her quivering mouth. 

Inside the apartment, Kara had rested her forehead against the door, a quieter sigh bouncing off the metal. Her body turned against the door until her back was against it, and she let herself slide down to the floor. She allowed herself to submit to her despair.

On the other side, Lena had now put a hand up to her face in frustration. Her hand stretched across the length of her brows, her thumb resting on one while the remaining fingers tapped against the other. Her face was twisted in shape as she tried to think of what to do, whether she should walk away like Kara had before, or stay and fight for their relationship.

Kara was now sitting on the floor, weeping with her head hung low and her back against the door. She ran a hand through her hair in vexation, then let her head fall back and rest against the door. 

Lena turned back to the door, stepping closer and letting her hand graze over the cold metal. She had come close to the handle, but stopped just as she was hovering over it. Her hand fell limp at her side and she stood a moment in the empty hall with her eyes finding the floor rather interesting before turning around again. She began slowly walking away from Kara's apartment, fighting herself not to look back.

A tear had left Kara's eye and traveled down her cheek. She took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped it away, pulling her knees closer to her chest and resting her head on top of them. She had been listening to the heavy heartbeats on the other side, the sound of it silently fading away as Lena walked out. Kara buried her face in her knees until her sobs nearly soaked through her clothes. She sulked on the ground until it seemed like the floor had turned into quicksand and it was dragging her downwards into a never ending depression. Eventually the girl had managed to pull herself up and swing open the door, a goal set in her heart.

There was no chance she was going to give up on Lena Luthor.

Not now,

Not ever.


End file.
